Chapitre 1  Lieutenant Charlie Sheppard
by titi861
Summary: Et si l'épisode Outcast n'avait pas révélé tous ses secrets. John a revu des personnes de son passé, mais si il rencontrait celle de son futur.


John sortit du taxi et se dirigea vers la maison de son enfance, instinctivement il leva les yeux vers une fenêtre qui était celle de sa chambre autrefois. Après une légère hésitation, il frappa à la porte.

... : John ?

John : Dave.

John suivit son frère jusqu'au salon. Tout était exactement comme dans son enfance, le grand jardin avec ses arbres qui encadrent le terrain. La piscine avec ses transats et puis l'incontournable pool-house. Soudain John réalisa que seul son frère avait changé. Cependant il avait toujours ce même regard perçant qui vous met mal à l'aise.

Dave : Je suis content que tu ne sois pas partit tout de suite, il faut que l'on mette certaines choses au clair tout les deux.

John : Dave, si tu veux me parler du testament je ne le contesterais pas. Je te laisse tout, la maison, la société de papa...

Dave : Oh voila le grand John Sheppard, tu crois que j'ai besoin de ta charité.

John : C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire

Dave : Non, tant mieux. C'est moi tu entends qui dirige la société de papa depuis de nombreuses années.

John : Ca suffit je n'aurais pas du revenir, c'était une mauvaise idée. Au revoir Dave prend soin de toi.

Dave : Voila tu va encore fuir, tu n'as plus 14 ans John devient adulte.

John : Je n'ai jamais fui, je pensais que c'était ce que papa voulais que je fasse.

Les deux hommes se hurlant dessus n'entendirent pas la personne qui s'approcha doucement d'eux.

... : Oncle Dave ! excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Maman ne devrait pas tarder et tu n'aurais pas vu mon sac de voyage.

Surpris les deux hommes se retournèrent. John dévisagea la jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, des yeux noirs qui semblent vous hypnotiser. Mais c'est surtout son sourire qui trahissait chez elle un coté espiègle. Tous deux se fixèrent durant quelques secondes.

Dave : Charlotte tu veux bien nous laissez.

Charlotte : Oui, excusez-moi encore.

Dave : Merci.

John : Elle est un petit peu jeune pour toi non ? (réalisant soudainement les paroles de la jeune femme) Oncle Dave ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, pourquoi cette fille t'appelle oncle Dave ?

Lorsque son oncle lui avait demandé de les laisser, elle avait obéi mais étant curieuse de nature elle était restée en haut de l'escalier. Là à l'abri de leur regard, elle eut tout le loisir d'écouter leur conversation. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qui était l'homme qui se tenait aux cotés de son oncle.

Dave : Je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour te répondre, je regrette.

John : Tu regrettes et à qui je dois demander des réponses !

Dave : Peut-être à elle pour commencer

John se tut et fixa l'escalier par lequel Charlotte venait de monter. Il se tourna vers son frère qui l'encouragea du regard. Charlotte comprenant ce qui allait se passer couru jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle eut juste le temps d'y arriver et de fermer la porte que déjà John se trouvait derrière.

Derrière la porte John ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il n'avait jamais reculé au combat, mais ce combat là était d'un autre genre. Après quelques secondes il se décida à frapper à la porte.

Charlotte : Entrez

Il poussa la porte mais resta au seuil, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il resta là à l'observer ne sachant pas vraiment par ou commencer. Dans sa tête tant de question se bousculaient mais il devait se l'avouer c'était surtout la peur des réponses que le laissait muet.

Charlotte : Vous comptez rester là.

John : (tout en entrant) Tu as choisi la meilleure chambre, c'était la mienne autrefois. Je vois que tu as retrouvé ton sac.

Charlotte : Vous n'êtes monté que pour savoir si j'avais retrouvé mon sac.

John : Non, je suis monté pour essayer de comprendre et avoir quelques explications.

Charlotte : Vous voulez savoir qui je suis pour vous. Si je suis votre fille ou non.

John : Oui, j'aimerais bien connaître la vérité à ce sujet.

Charlotte : Je crois que vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir

John : À ce point, non pardon ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. (voyant la tête de Charlotte)

Charlotte : Je ne vous en veux pas.

Charlotte s'approcha de la fenêtre pour ainsi ne pas voir les réactions de John.

Charlotte : Alors voilà, je dois vous avouer que la situation est assez étrange pour moi aussi. Tout à l'heure vous demandiez à oncle Dave pourquoi je l'appelais ainsi. Je ne pourrais l'appeler autrement. (Se tournant brusquement vers John) Parce que oui, je suis bien votre fille.

Bien qu'au fond de lui il le sache déjà, le fait d'apprendre qu'il était père lui causa un choc, surtout de l'apprendre de la bouche de sa propre fille. Tout d'abord surpris, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé le submergea.

Charlotte : (Tout en parlant Charlotte s'était avancé vers son père.) Vous n'auriez préféré jamais le savoir.

Pour toute réponse John se leva et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Charlotte après une légère hésitation s'y blottit et posa sa tête sur le torse de son père.

John : Non, je suis surpris mais je suis encore plus heureux de l'apprendre. J'espère que toi tu n'es pas déçu.

Charlotte se mit à rire de cette remarque, John qui tenait toujours sa fille dans ses bras resserra son étreinte. Soudain la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, brisa ce merveilleux moment de complicité entre le père et sa fille.

Charlotte : Ça doit être maman

John : Maman ?

Charlotte : Oui.

Charlotte se précipita hors de la chambre et dégringola l'escalier quatre à quatre. John était sur ses talons, il allait savoir qui était la mère de sa fille. Cette pensée le fit sourire intérieurement. D'abord il ne la vit que de dos, ses cheveux châtains lui arrivaient jusqu'au reins. Mais il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour la reconnaître.

En entrant davantage dans la pièce John aperçut un homme qui se tenait aux cotés de son ex-femme. John l'examina de haut en bas, il ne devait pas être bien plus grand que lui à la seule différence que lui était blond et avait l'air d'un bureaucrate dans son costume trois pièces.

John : Nancy ?

Nancy : John ? Je croyais que tu étais déjà repartit.

John : Pas encore cela m'a permis d'apprendre certaines choses.

Il lança un regard complice vers Charlotte. Nancy s'apercevant de cela questionna sa fille du regard.

Charlotte : Oui, il connaît la vérité.

John : Pourquoi, tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu as eu plusieurs occasions de le faire.

Nancy : John essaye de comprendre ce n'est pas contre toi. Mais je savais que tu serais là pour peu de temps. Charlotte va partir en mission alors je n'ai pas jugé utile de t'en informer, je m'en excuse.

John : Je ne suis pas en colère, je l'ai été crois moi. Mais il n'y a que Charlotte et moi qui puissions prendre ce genre de décisions à présent.

Nancy : Je n'interdirai pas à Charlotte de te voir. Il est d'ailleurs impossible de lui interdire de faire quelque chose lorsqu'elle la décidé, elle est aussi têtue que toi.

John : Il faut bien qu'elle me ressemble un peu.

Dave : Pour ça, elle te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Le même caractère et évidemment mademoiselle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de s'engager dans l'armée aussi.

Charlotte : Et j'en suis fière. Et puis une mère à la Sécurité Nationale et un père dans l'US Air Force, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix c'est dans les gènes.

John : L'armée ?

Charlotte : Oui, US Army j'ai fait un compromis entre les deux.

Nancy : C'est surtout pour me rassurer.

Grant (l'homme à coté de Nancy) qui jusqu'à là était resté muet, se manifesta en tendant la main vers John. Qui lui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Grant : Bonjour, moi c'est Grant enchanté de faire votre connaissance

John : Ouais, enchanté

Nancy : (sentant le malaise entre les deux hommes) Bien je crois que nous devrions y allez si nous ne voulons pas rater l'avion. Charlie tu prends ton sac.

Charlotte : Papa pourrais peut être me raccompagner, enfin si tu es d'accord.

John : Je le suis. Nancy ?

Nancy : Heu d'accord.

Charlotte : Merci

Grant et Nancy remercièrent et saluèrent Dave ainsi que John. Charlotte embrassa sa mère et son beau-père et leur souhaita bon voyage. Nancy demanda à sa fille d'être prudente lors de sa mission. Une heure devait s'être écoulé à présent, John conduisait sa fille à la base militaire avant de reprendre la route vers Atlantis. Il pensa soudain à Ronon qui devait l'attendre depuis des heures.

John : Quand dois-tu rentrer à la base ?

Charlotte : Pourquoi ?

John : Parce que avec tout ça j'ai oublié de passer prendre un ami.

Charlotte : Si c'est sur la route on peut passer le prendre, on a encore largement le temps.

John : Bien

John fit brusquement demi-tour évitant de justesse les voitures qui se trouvaient en sens inverse. Charlotte peut constater que son père conduisait tout aussi facilement une voiture qu'il devait piloter des avions.

John : Alors comme ça tu fais partie de l'US Army

Charlotte : Oui depuis environ deux ans maintenant

John : Et où était déjà aller

Charlotte : Tu sais que je ne peux pas te le dire

John : Je pouvais toujours demander.

John arriva près de l'hôtel où Ronon l'attendait, delà où il se trouvait il pouvait voir que le runner était furieux.

Ronon : Et bien j'ai cru que jamais vous ne décolleriez de chez votre frère.

John : Oui, bien maintenant je suis là, alors en route.

Ronon : Qui est-ce ? (désignant Charlotte du doigt)

John : Une longue histoire. Monter on va être en retard

Ronon : Elle vient avec nous sur Atlantis ?

John : Non

Les deux hommes montèrent en voiture, Charlotte salua Ronon et le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence. Quand John arriva devant la base où l'unité de Charlotte se trouvait tous descendirent de voiture.

John : Bien je crois que nos chemins se séparent là. Prends soin de toi et soi prudente ok.

Charlotte : A vos ordres monsieur. Au revoir Ronon

Ronon : Au revoir

John regarda sa fille s'éloignée.

Ronon : Sheppard, le Dédale ne va nous attendre

John : Oui, vous avez raison

Les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à regagner la voiture lorsque une explosion retendit. Le camion qui était entré juste derrière eux venait d'exploser. Grant et Nancy qui se trouvait à l'aéroport attendait leur avion qui était signalé avec un léger retard.

Grant : Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée de laisser Charlotte avec lui.

Nancy : Oui, je sais que John peut souvent se comporte comme un gamin. Mais Charlotte est entre de bonne main avec lui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Grant : Si tu le dis. Tu le connais mieux que moi.

Soudain sur tous les écrans de contrôle la même image passa en boucle. Grant et Nancy qui ne s'en était pas aperçu, comprirent que quelques de grave était en train de se passer. En effet, les gens commençaient à former une foule imposante devant les écrans. Grant et Nancy décidèrent de s'en approchés, la journaliste en direct annonçait le drame qui venait de se produire. Nancy prit la main de Grant et semblait s'y agripper.

Nancy : C'est la base de Charlotte son unité est basé là bas !

Grant : Ne t'inquiète, il se peut qu'elle ni soit pas encore arriver. Je fais l'appeler sur son portable.

Grant s'éloigna de quelques mètres, il attendu de nombreuse seconde avant de pouvoir entendre une voix mécanique qui lui annonçait que le numéro qu'il demandait n'était pas attribuer.

Nancy : Alors ?

Grant : Une opératrice dit que le numéro n'est pas attribué.

Nancy Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, il faut que l'on aille là bas.

Grant : Même si on y va, ils ne te laisseront pas entrer dans la base.

Nancy : Si crois-moi ils me laisseront entrer.

Nancy se dirigea alors vers la sortie de l'aéroport suivi de près par Grant. Durant le trajet qui lui paru duré une éternité, elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle était trop inquiète qu'il est pu arriver quoi que ce soit à sa fille.

Le choc fut si violent que les deux hommes furent projetés loin de la voiture. Après quelques minutes Ronon fut le premier à reprendre connaissance. Il chercha Sheppard, ce dernier était toujours allongé sur le sol.

Ronon : Sheppard ça va ?

John : Hum

Ronon aida John à se relever, sitôt debout celui se mit à courir vers l'endroit où il avait vu Charlotte pour la dernière fois. John se mit à chercher sous les décombres, des corps jonchaient le sol. Ronon aidait les blessés à se remettre debout.

John : Charlotte !

Charlotte : Je suis là.

John : Tu n'as rien ça va ?

Charlotte : Non, non tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas.

Ronon qui s'était approché d'eux remarqua une tache brune sur l'uniforme de Charlotte.

Ronon : Vous saignez (en lui montrant la tache)

Charlotte : Quoi ?

Ronon : Votre jambe, vous êtes blessée

John : Qu'est-ce que vous dites !

Ronon lui montra alors la jambe de Charlotte.

John : Il faut t'emmener toute de suite à l'infirmerie !

Charlotte : Ca ne doit pas être grave, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

John : Hein !

Ronon : Vous êtes obligé d'hurler.

Charlotte : Je ne crois pas qu'il nous entend.

John : Quoi !

Ronon lui fit signe de laisser tomber et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Le spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux les horrifiait des corps calcinés, de nombreux blessés. Un infirmier s'approcha d'eux.

Infirmier : Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Charlotte : Rien de bien grave j'ai dû me couper avec quelques chose au niveau de la jambe.

John : Elle est blessée à la jambe !

Ronon : Et lui il est devenu sourd

Infirmier : Bien on va voir ça

L'infirmier saisi John par le bras.

John : Non, vous êtes sourd c'est elle qui est blessé !

L'infirmier : Oui, je m'occuperais d'elle après.

Ronon : Ca va votre jambe ?

Charlotte : Oui c'est rien. Je peux vous poser une question.

Ronon : Oui, mais je ne suis pas obligé de vous répondre

Charlotte : Vous travailler depuis longtemps avec...

Ronon : Avec le colonel ?

Charlotte : Oui

Ronon : Non, nous travaillons ensemble que depuis environ 2 ans. Je peux vous en poser une à mon tour.

Charlotte : Oui

Ronon : Qui êtes-vous pour le colonel

Charlotte : Euh et bien je suis sa fille

Ronon n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il resta là à l'observer les yeux grands ouvert. A ce moment là l'infirmier en ayant fini avec John revint vers eux.

L'infirmier : Lieutenant si vous voulez bien me suivre

Charlotte : Oui

Ronon resta là incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il ne bougea que quand John vint lui taper dans le dos.

John : Et bien Ronon, vous avez vu un fantôme ?

Ronon : Non, quand est-ce que vous comptiez me dire que vous aviez une fille.

John : Euh, je ne sais pas

Ronon : Donc vous ne nous auriez jamais rien dit

John : Ecoutez c'est assez compliqué

Ronon : Où est-ce que vous allez colonel, je ne vous lâcherais pas.

Après avoir menacer un soldat, Nancy et Grant marchaient au pas de course vers l'infirmerie. Pour se rassurer Nancy saisi la main de Grant avant de franchir la porte d'entrée. Là elle vit de suite sa fille consciente et qui ne semblait pas gravement blesser.

Nancy : Charlotte, ma chérie comment te sens-tu ?

Charlotte : Maman, ça va ce n'est rien juste une coupure ne t'inquiète pas.

Grant : On est content que ça ne soit pas grave

Charlotte : Oui, j'ai eu de la chance

Général Birmingham : Lieutenant Sheppard comment vous sentez vous ?

Charlotte : Bien merci général ce n'était qu'une blessure superficielle

Général Birmingham : Bien tant mieux, vous pourrez retourner au combat dans ce cas.

Charlotte : Général excusez-moi mais mon unité a été dissoute.

Général Birmingham : Je le sais bien lieutenant, c'est pourquoi vous avez été affectée à une autre unité.

Charlotte : Une autre unité ? Puis-je savoir dans laquelle général ?

... : La mienne

Toutes les personnes auprès de Charlotte et même elle tournèrent la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler.

Charlotte : Papa ?

Général Birmingham : J'ai soumis votre candidature au lieutenant-colonel Sheppard pour remplacer l'un de ses hommes et il a accepté.

Charlotte : C'est vrai

John : Oui désormais tu seras sous mes ordres.

Général Birmingham : Bien puisque tout a été dit je vous laisse. Reprenez des forces lieutenant.

FIN


End file.
